blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Inter pol and BAMF sign an ODP
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3065.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 00:29:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Inter/pol/ and BAMF sign an ODP The World > Alliance Dec Archives Inter/pol/ and BAMF sign an ODP << < (2/4) > >> Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Utopia on December 03, 2015, 10:03:43 AM ---Why? Literally who else is left to go to war with? --- End quote --- What do you care about war? Last time a war broke out you went into vacation mode. --- Quote from: aps on December 03, 2015, 10:09:51 AM ---tbh fam Charra's pacifistness killed the game. Even when THC and WB was about to wage an EQUAL war, Charra stopped them, for a reason God knows why. Thanks for making the dead game even dead-er. --- End quote --- This game is dead because all the beloved shit stirring assholes have left and nobody cares enough to even put effort into shilling anymore, not because I honor my fucking pacts you dolt. Habibastan: --- Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 03, 2015, 02:30:51 PM ---What do you care about war? Last time a war broke out you went into vacation mode. This game is dead because all the beloved shit stirring assholes have left and nobody cares enough to even put effort into shilling anymore, not because I honor my fucking pacts you dolt. --- End quote --- dmc5: --- Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 03, 2015, 02:30:51 PM ---What do you care about war? Last time a war broke out you went into vacation mode. --- End quote --- Rekt again vacationbro. Coldoldgold: --- Quote from: dmc5 on December 03, 2015, 02:44:02 PM ---Rekt again vacationbro. --- End quote --- Lebensraum: --- Quote from: Utopia on December 03, 2015, 10:03:43 AM ---Why? Literally who else is left to go to war with? --- End quote --- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fQESUBMwGg Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3065.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 23:34:26 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Inter/pol/ and BAMF sign an ODP The World > Alliance Dec Archives Inter/pol/ and BAMF sign an ODP << < (3/4) > >> Utopia: Lorddeathbane: ayy lmao rekt kingcuck: --- Quote from: aps on December 03, 2015, 10:09:51 AM ---Charra stopped them, for a reason God knows why. Thanks for making the dead game even dead-er. --- End quote --- >BAMF honours their pact and intervenes BAMF and BAMF alone is why nothing happens in BLOC >BAMF dishonours their pact and lets the war happen BAMF are shills, cucks, traitors, etc., let's all declare war on BAMF I'm as put out as anyone by missing the chance to be a big guy, but really what else could BAMF have done? LuckyLondon: --- Quote from: kingcuck on December 07, 2015, 07:58:36 AM --->BAMF honours their pact and intervenes BAMF and BAMF alone is why nothing happens in BLOC >BAMF dishonours their pact and lets the war happen BAMF are shills, cucks, traitors, etc., let's all declare war on BAMF I'm as put out as anyone by missing the chance to be a big guy, but really what else could BAMF have done? --- End quote --- Charra could stop making pacts or drop a few but then everyone would just bitch and moan when BAMF doesn't play world police anymore. Die Stahlhammer: BAMF should disband and break up into smaller groups, that would make BLOC more interesting and maybe give more raiding opportunities and wars. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version